Johnny Messner
Johnny Messner (1970 - ) Film Deaths: *''Tears of the Sun (2003)'' [Kelly Lake]: Shot repeatedly by military assassins while he's trying to protect a refugee. (Thanks to ND) *''Spartan (2004)'' [Grace]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Val Kilmer. (Thanks to ND) *''The Whole Ten Yards (2004)'' [Zevo]: Killed in an explosion, along with Silas Weir Mitchell, when Silas triggers a car bomb planted by Amanda Peet. (Thanks to ND) *''Hostage (2005)Hostage (2005)[''Mr. Jones]: Shot to death by Bruce Willis, after Ben Foster distracts Johnny while Johnny is holding a gun on Bruce. (Thanks to ND) *''Running Scared (2006)'' [Tommy 'Tombs' Perello]: Shot in the back by one of John Noble's thugs at the ice rink. *''Loaded'' (2008) [Javon]: Shot to death by a dying Nathalie Kelley after Messner successfully kills three mobsters attacking his hideout. *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe (2009)'' [Mickey]: Shot to death by Miguel Ferrer in a landfill where Johnny, Miguel, and Cuba Gooding Jr. are dumping Noel Gugliemi's body. *''Arena (2011)'' [Kaden]: Neck snapped at the end of a fight with Kellan Lutz. *''Kill 'Em All'' (2012) [Gabriel]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Gordon Liu's men; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tim Man and Ammari Siripong. *''The Equalizer (2014)'' [P&E Worker]: Neck snapped with a book by Denzel Washington at the end of a brief fight. *''Beyond The Law'' (2019) [Frank Wilson]: Shot twice in the chest by Steven Seagal. TV Deaths: *''Angel: Lonely Heart (1999)'' [Kevin]: Killed by a Parasite Demon who Burts into his Chest to Lilli Birdsell During Sex. *''CSI: Cool Change (2000)'' [Ted Sallenger]: Thrown off of a rooftop by Timilee Romolini after she hits him on the head with a candlestick. His body is shown lying in the street afterwards as William L. Petersen investigates, and his death is shown in a flashback later on. *''Burn Notice: Loose Ends Part 2 (2007)'' [Glenn Harrick]: Shot in the stomach by Jeffrey Donovan after Johnny pulls a gun on Jeffrey. (Thanks to JOK) *''Knight Rider: Journey to the End of the Knight (2008)'' [Sean Owens]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when he accidentally drives over a cliff during a chase. (Thanks to ND) *''Chuck: Chuck Versus the Fake Name (2010)'' [Rafe Gruber]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Adam Baldwin while Johnny is holding Yvonne Strahovski hostage. (Thanks to Neil) *''CSI: CSI Down (2011)'' [Frank Cafferty]: Dies in a helicopter crash. Notable Connections *Partner/boyfriend of Kathryn Morris Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Actors Category:1970 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Parents Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:The OC Cast Members